


Sam Liking Boys (And Dean)

by stuck_as_sarah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Sam, Fantasizing, Feminization, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sam Winchester, Rimming, Sam is a Tease, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Sub Dean, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_as_sarah/pseuds/stuck_as_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titles pretty self-explanatory, just weecest thats pretty much a pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Their One Secret

Sam doesn't think Dean had found out till the time he walked into their shared motel late one night and caught Sam with his, at the time, only slightly serious boyfriend. Sam hadn't planned to stay with the other boy for long with how often they moved, but he wouldn't deny liking him and enjoying the hot make out sessions they would have after school pushed up against the side of walls and sneaking into janitors closets to come all over each other at the slightest touch of their dicks together. Sam really fucking enjoyed it, he felt like more than any of the sort amount of time he had week long girlfriends, but probably because at the touches of the other boy and feeling his cock against his he could easily imagine him being Dean. Sam could imagine all the thing Dean would say to him in that moment, the dark dirty things he would huff out into his ear. He's always coming in seconds at the thoughts he comes up with. Dean's always been his go to when he wanted to get off quick. It wasn't great for his conscious or the guilt that would build up, but when he got one look at Dean he forgave himself. Just the sight of him was too much. The muscle shifting along his bare back as he would get out of the shower with a towel low on his hips. The droplets of water that would cascade down his freckled back, how perfectly his shoulders and muscles moved when he lifted his arms to unfortunately return a shirt over his godly body. Sam really couldn't blame himself and he couldn't imagine stopping. He decided he'd stop once Dean stopped looking so delicious and sinful and flaunting everything so casually since he was just naturally gorgeous. He didn't have to purposely bend over or suck and lick at sticky ice cream covered fingers like Sam would, in hopes to get Dean to notice, to be irresistible. Dean just was. He was the hallmark card of a perfect body. He could imagine the multitude of girls he had been with to describe him as a sex god. Just the thoughts Sam would come up with of how Dean could realistically be in bed with him made him feel hot all over and he could never hold off long.

Sam would've assumed Dean had just came into the room and hadn't seen how far he was getting with his, probably now ex, boyfriend, but Sam could easily make out the length of his hard cocks stretching out his pants and he knew what Dean had seen and Sam was pleasantly surprised with the result. Sam had just came home from school with the hopes the place might be empty and he'd noticed a note on the fridge from Dean saying how he'd be out a bar for the night and to not wait up. So he took the opportunity and called his boyfriend up, in the hopes of finally getting laid and letting out some steam. He assumed Dean would be out most the night and come home reeking of alcohol and some girls perfume some time during the a.m. when Sam would be quietly passed out sleeping. He hadn't expected him to be home so early, earlier than usual when Dean would head out with his fake ID to a bar while their Dad was away for his usual extended period of time.

Dean wouldn't say it was an everyday thing for him to go out to bars and have some drink, which usually turned into multiples, but he would often just go out to them to get a slight buzz and pick up the nearest chick to make their way towards him asking if he wants to get out of here. It was almost too easy how quick it always happened, every time. Sometimes he'd bring them home and trying to sneak a fuck into the bed next to Sam's and try to keep quiet, but he would feel so guilty every time no matter how much alcohol he'd downed. He knew Sam couldn't possibly sleep through that, motel beds were known for how much they squeaked and he often would have to tightly clasp his hand over the girls mouths to keep them from screaming out with each thrust. He felt even worse and the guilt inside him built quicker afterward when he'd do that with how he couldn't help his eyes wandering to the small figure in the bed beside them, imagining what if Sam where awake? Would he be getting hard at the sound of them? Dean just couldn't stop his mind running away with the thoughts of Sam getting off on it and even secretly pumping into fist or slipping in fingers at the thought of being underneath Dean, having him being the one with his palm covered over his mouth, feeling each moan in his hand, to keep him quiet. Dean couldn't help closing his eyes to the thoughts and shutting out the smell of the girls overdone perfume and imagine it was Sam, covering his mouth to keep their Dad from hearing his whines with each deep thrust into him. It was a sure fire way to get off quickly. He'd think, though, why bring the girls into their place when his car alone was an aphrodisiac. He could just get in a quick fuck in the backseat, bring both of them back to younger times of dry humping in the back of a car getting excited with the ideas of a first time. Why not? Dean still couldn't stop his mind from going to time him and Sam would lay together under blankets in the backseat as their father dragged them along through states, feeling the warmth of Sam's palm resting under the blanking on his thigh, Sam's harsh sleepy breathes being exhaled onto his neck as Sam would drape himself all along Dean. Dean still imagined it being Sam in the back of the Impala with him.

He'd never admit it to anyone, there were some things you just take to your grave that will be burning along with you, lighter fluid, and plenty of rock salt, but sometimes Dean picked up some really dirty chicks, yeah he'd be honestly they were always dirty to an extent, but a few times he'd get a girl and ask as politely as he could if he could fuck her and call her Sammy, give some spiel about an ex he never got over, and usually his sad green eyes he played up on and the white teethed smiled he'd give them got them to easily give in, probably thinking they'd get a good fuck and its not liked they care to even know his name, and sometimes he'd get a hard slap in the face. The latter though were some of the best fucks he'd had. He would let himself call out Sam's name as he fucked them, pound into them hard, hearing the slap of skin along with his constant whines of “ _God Sammy, so good_.” He already thought asking the girls to be called a different name was asking too much, but he'd always have an extra reel of dirty lines running through his head that he would wish he could say. He'd wanted to things like “ _Your such a good boy_ ” and “ _My Sammy, my baby boy_.” Dean just knew how fucked up it already was and wouldn't dare push his lucky. He just saved them for times he got alone to jerk off.

This most recently time he'd gotten a short fuck in the back of his car from a cute little blonde and they'd both avoided they awkward aftermath as much as they could dropping her back at the bar with a small peck to his cheek and just a quiet, “That was nice,” coming from her before leaving. He'd hated when it was awkward, after fucking was always the worst. He'd feel so guilty when they'd try to cute smiles and make small talk, even flirt and give him their numbers asking if they could do that again sometimes. He hated himself with how easily he'd trash each small tear of paper and how each time he felt less guilty about it. It was always easiest when the girls just left, fully aware of the one night extent of this encounter. Dean was heading back to their motel and reaching the door heard some grunting and rough screeches of furniture being pushed against on the hardwood floor. So Dean turned the key slowly quietly easing the door open and closed without a sound. He didn't understand all the noise, thinking it could be an intruder something supernatural maybe, till he say the couch. Sam was letting out harsh breathes and pushing his hands through another boys hair. He'd never thought about Sam being gay or liking boys till that moment. Dean would even admit himself of having the occasional, more than he'd like to admit, like he said somethings you take to your grave along with you, experimental fling with another guy during both his adult year and even when he was younger. He would often see certain boys in school that he could admit to himself were cute, even possibly hot. Now when he'd watch certain cute jocks sweating and running along a field he could _really_ admit to that being hot. He had some of his fondest hook up being when he was young and sneaking boys around his father and Sam to have hot make of sessions and feel the thrill of hiding it and feeling the slight churn of it being wrong in his guts and just not caring. He'd gotten some of the most electric feelings shooting through his spine thrusting his cock against the other boys and even coming in his pants along with him. So he wasn't mad at Sam and probably shouldn't have been as shocked as he was, but he definitely shouldn't have stayed and watched him, hiding behind the entryway peeking his head around the corner to see them.

Dean felt the blush spread on his cheeks and how hot his body suddenly felt, his clothes stinking to him more. His pants were unbearably tight with how hard his cock was getting at the sight of Sam pushing his hips into the boys leg letting out quiet whimper. Dean tried to ignore the pang of jealous that went through him at the other boy pushing his hands through Sam's hairs causing him to bite his lower lip hard and he wanted to pass it off as feeling guilty and wrong with how messed up it was to be spying on them, but he knew he just badly wanted to be that boy underneath Sam as they had their hips flat against each other and bucked continually in an in sync motion. Dean didn't even question it as his hand moved down to his crotch to rub his palm against his cock, he even questioned if he could slip his hand under his boxers and come without making a sound and staying unnoticed. Dean was just about to start unbuttoning his pants when the boys eased Sam's jeans down to his knees just enough to push the finger he had Sam suck onto into him pulling a rough gasp and drawn out whine from him. Dean was burning up and knew he'd feel guilty for days with how quickly he could get off to this, but he was almost grateful when he got stopped before flicking the button of his pants by the noise tearing through Sam and him letting out in a hoarse voice, “Oh god, Dean,” stretching out his name.

It felt like everything in the room had frozen and the air shifted into an understandable tension and Dean could only take a shocked step back and catch Sam's eyes burst open wide seeing them moved frantically as the boy took his fingers out of him and shoved Sam back shouting suddenly, “Who the hell is Dean you asshole!?” Dean was frozen despite his brain telling him to run out the door, he'd felt instantly protective of Sam and wanted to go punch the boy for pushing him, but he knew he understood the situation and that the boy probably was thinking Sam had cheated on him or something and that's the last thing he needed, but the last thing he need was also seeing another guy standing in the walkway by the door he was rushing towards with an expression he could probably read easily as that being the guy with the name he'd just called out. The boy pushed past him bumping his shoulder causing Dean to be jerked back a step into the doorway as he ran out. Dean could hear Sam calling out weakly, “Wait no-” before realizing how usual his calling was. Dean stepped through the entryway seeing Sam in the middle of pulling his jeans back up and turning a dark red at the sight of Dean suddenly there. Dean could read the shift of thoughts on Sam's face and for a moment realized he could make this off as just coming in as the other boy left till he saw Sam's eyes lower to Dean's groins and catching how hard Dean still was before turning to rush into the bathroom.


	2. Deepest Darkest Fantasies

Dean just sighed and rubbed his palm across his face in an attempt to forget what had just happened, but he could never unsee the fucking _hot_ sight he'd just witnessed, hot as hell where he knew he had to be headed. He felt so guilt how Sam probably just lost a boyfriend he'd had long enough to bring back here to fuck and he was just standing there hard in front of him. This was such a mess, Sam is probably disgusted in him. Dean shut the door and locked it turning to his bed and throwing himself onto it, burying his face into his pillow wishing he had some whiskey to down right now, but that probably would fuel all the thoughts running through his mind. He just groaned into his pillow and let the guilt and self-loathing fill him till he realized there was another noise in the room and lifted his head from his pillow to listen. He hadn't been the only one groaning. Dean didn't mean to get up as fast as he did, but he had practically jumped up to put his ear against the wall leading to the bathroom. Sam was in the bathroom, letting out loud moans every few seconds. Dean tried hard to listen and keep the sound of skin on skin with his quickly growing imagination of Sam inside the bathroom finishing himself off.  


Sam gave up the second he realize he'd stopped biting his lip to keep from moaning at Dean's name and actually had. He knew the chances of keeping his current boyfriend at that time was unlikely and was constantly preparing for the 'I'm moving' conversation he had so often, if he was lucky enough to get one. So he wasn't going to beat himself up for not trying harder or running after him, the second he saw Dean step around the small hallway by the door, flushed red and his pants straining against his dick, Sam had dropped any cared he'd had previously and just had to run to the bathroom to get off. He'd turned without thinking what Dean probably thought of the reaction, knowing he followed his eyes catching on the hard on he had, and just closed the bathroom door not bothering to lock it, thinking if Dean were to come in asking if he was alright then so be it, it would be even better, it could fuel his fantasies. Sam chucked off everything he'd had on and hopped himself up onto the bathroom counter and adjusted himself leaning back against the mirror, getting used to the cold against his ass, pulling his legs up to hook his heels against the edge of the counter, keeping his legs spread far.  


Without even starting to touch himself Sam got the bottle of lotion sitting next to the sink on the counter with him by the extra shampoos and conditioners they and squeezed out a think glob in his palms, separating some onto two of the finger on his other hand and slicking them down both fingers and spreading the rest into his palm, not quiet rubbing it all the way in and leaving it coated along his his hands and fingers as a perfect lubricant. Sam out a hiss between his teeth at the first touch of his fist closing around his cock, throbbing at the feel of it. He knew he had to be quick knowing it wouldn't take long for him to come, with the recently make out session he was in and the hot new fantasies that were going through his mind of Dean watching him call out his name as he was just starting to get fingered, at Dean being hard in his jeans when he came out covered in a blush looking as if he was caught watching porn for the first time in his life.  


Dean couldn't help letting his hand drift unconsciously to open his jeans back up and push his hand down his boxers, groaning at the instant relief the friction from the grasp of his hand gave. Each little moan and light slap of skin from Sam through the thin wall fueled the jerks of Dean's hand, moving his hand furiously trying to make each move match the sounds of Sam's arm hitting his thigh and his fist causing a wet sounds as he continued and audibly became faster. Dean could hear the whines coming from Sam, knowing he was getting close. He wanted to get there right along with Sam, moving faster and faster his hand hitting along his zipper with his pants still hooked around his ass and Dean tried to push his pants and boxers down as far as he and they fell just down to his knees. Dean shook his legs trying to free them of his pants while keeping his hand moving and an ear to the wall without making a sound. He gave up on the act as he just tripped up and fell more against the wall, pushing his face into it not moving his hands to catch himself. He let the force of his cheek pressing against the wall and the sounds that kept coming spur his fantasies, letting them drop to the darkest chest of his hidden kinks and all the things he wanted from Sam.  


Sam kept bucking up into his fist with each light touch around his hole, imagining it was Dean starting to finger him for the first time and circling him before asking if this was okay knowing he'd nod his head fast. He didn't restrain his whimpers anymore, almost hoping Dean was by the door waiting to decide if he sound come in or not. Sam's cock dripped at the thought of Dean on the other side touching himself listening to him and Sam push a finger to breach him and didn't stop to weak groan that came out feeling the curved angle of it lightly touching his prostate and giving a pleasant burn along with the shooting pleasure through him. He slow withdrew just to push his finger back in and continue his long drawn out moans and whimpers at each touch to the pleasure spot inside him, adding another to fuel the thoughts of Dean fucking into him. He knew Dean would be huge, the line in his pants showed the thick width of his cock and Sam just warmed at thought of Dean needing to finger him open for a while to slick him up for it. He could hear Dean's voice in his head, as he fucked up into his fist and back onto his two fingers, saying, “ _Got to get you ready for my cock baby boy, wouldn't want to hurt you_ ,” Sam couldn't help letting out, "Oh, Dean... I want it so bad, I'm ready just give it to me." He knew the next sound Dean would make would be little _tssk_ 's before continuing, " _Now come on Sammy, you've gotta be patient. You know I wouldn't hurt my little boy, gotta get you dripping wet for me so I just slid right into you_."  


Sam just groaned out Dean's name even louder and let a whimper while getting lost in his fantasies and saying to himself, "Dean, I want you so bad, always have. C'mon, give it to me, please Dean." His hands were becoming almost brutal when he added a third finger slowly and took that time to spit in his hand and continue his motions, each thrust causing bursting whines through him he couldn't hold back mixing along with multiple, " _Dean's_." Sam twisted his wrist with each upstroke along with a curl of each finger inside him causing white behind his eyelids, that he'd squeezed shut, and fire to burn throughout him. Sam had learned early the ways Dean would get off when they were in the close quarters of a bed right next to each other or when they'd leave the doors cracked during showers, one or the other coming in brush their teeth or come in to pee, and Sam wouldn't admit to pretending his eyes were shut or cringing at the creak of the bathroom door to sneak looks at Dean. Sam knew Dean would twist his wrist and let out long moans he'd quickly try to cut off with a hard bite to his pink lower lip that seemed to elicit a deeper groan from him. Sam wanted to think that he would know how Dean liked it, that he'd know what he was doing, but he was just being hopefully and he secretly reveled at the idea of Dean teaching him just how he want it, just how he wants Sam, telling him his deepest and dirtiest turn on's. Sam knew he would oblige, he'd do practically anything for Dean, anything he'd ask of him. He wanted to hear Dean calling him a good boy and saying that he was his good little Sammy when he'd make him come. Sam could almost hear him letting out a hot breathe into his ears saying the words, could just imagine the soft kiss he'd get for doing so good for his Dean, being able to give rough bites against his lips and come all over Dean chest or even his pretty face. He could imagine his come cover his freckles and seeing the small flick of Dean's pink tongue come out to switch away the bits on his lips and cheeks. Sam being able to take his thumb and scoop his come off his face into his mouth, feel Dean sucking and licking it off of his fingers and moaning each time. Sam couldn't stand each new image of the ways he wanted Dean, all the possibilities he could have if Dean wanted him like he did, if he was outside the door getting off to the sounds he was making, if he burst inside to watch his face as he shot his come all over his tan stomach, coating it with white stripes, and feeling some warm against his neck. All of it happening with a choked cry and a worn out "Dean..." coming out as he slowly drift away from the dirtier thoughts that kept coming at him.  


Dean could hear Sam getting so loud now, he felt so close. He moved his hand up to brush along his nipple and bite back a low groan at the electricity of playing with the hard nub between his fingers. Dean imagined Sam was standing behind him reaching his arms around him to touch him all over with warm hands and at the yelped he'd be able to let out Sam would say, " _You like that Dean? Didn't think you'd be so sensitive here_ ," and continue to brush his fingers across it quickly and he kept stroking him, rutting his hard cock up against his backside. Dean thought of Sam knowing how much Dean wanted him and knowing how dirty Dean really was and treating him like it. Sam pushing his face into the wall, moving his cock against his hole hearing the whimpers that would get out of him and Sam whispering harshly into his ear, pulling his head back by his short hair, " _Oh you really like that, you just want your baby brother fucking into you so bad, don't you_?" Dean tried to keep all the sounds he want to let out force down in his throat, thinking of the finger now moved to roughly rub his hole while continuing the hard pace of his hand as Sam cock lightly touching him before pushing in. Dean wanted to hear the sound he would make once he felt Dean around him. He wanted to hear the growls he could make at the possessive bites on his arms, shoulders, and all over his neck, at the hard pull of his hair to tell Dean, " _You are mine, you got that_?"  


Dean heard each and every whine Sam gave and moved his finger harder and deeper into him, both hands now slick with his spit to ease the way, knowing Sam could be fucking himself on his own fingers using the lotion in the bathroom no one ever used on their dry skin, but would always be dramatically emptied anyway. He thought of the sounds Sam was making being the noises he'd make with the feel of being inside him, those being the sounds Sam would make with each thrust inside him. Sam saying croaking out his name, kissing it into his skin, feeling the hot breathes of Sam saying it over and over as he kept up his pace moving deep inside him, pulling almost out before thrusting back in. Dean was going to stop his whines when he pushed against his prostate, moving faster trying to curve his fingers and angling them just right to hit it with each hard thrust back in, thinking of Sam saying, "Dean, I want you so bad, always have," but Dean let out every sound he'd repressed when he knew he'd heard that through the walls right against his ears. Sam's real voice whimpering that out right on the other side of the wall, right in the bathroom thinking about Dean. Dean lost it hearing all the dirty things Sam said, that he could never imagine him actually ever saying, all with his name repeating on his lips with the continued wet slaps of skin. He let out Sam's name over and over, hoping Sam would hear, not caring anymore about biting back the need to call out his name every time he did this. He wanted to feel Sam coming along his back like in his fantasies, even _inside_ him, the groans Sam would make as Dean came tightening around him. Now Dean could actually let himself think about the things he could have Sam do to him, knowing he thinks about him the way he does about Sam. He wished he could know _everything_ Sam dreamed of Dean doing to him, wanted to ask the second the got the chance of touching, _kissing_ , each other, what Sam thought getting himself off, what he'd want Dean to do, the things he thought of _doing to Dean_. Dean heard every little sound Sam make, all the quiet responses he had to his fantasy, Dean added each noise to the image in his head of Sam being so close fucking into his hands and pushing his fingers into himself. Dean let out a cry along with a hoarse, "Sam..." at the thought of how tight and hot Sam would be, coming all over his fist and stomach, getting drops along the wall. Dean even heard the small almost inaudible, "Dean..." knowing Sam had just finished right along with him.


	3. The One Time Sam Woke Up And When Dean Was A Good Boy

Sam has memories filled will Dean from when he was young. He keeps them tuck in bed with him, always close, especially at certain times he likes to think back when they'd share a bed together. The warmth and comfort of laying next to Dean, being able to curl into him, was the safest he thought he could ever feel.  


Sam had come out of the bathroom to find Dean laying in bed, hardly visible under the covers, and he felt a pang of disappointment at his fantasy being all in his head no matter how bad he wanted it to be true Dean was just laying there asleep. Sam sighed and crossed the room to find his bed in the dark, just a few small steps away from Dean, and felt the scratchy motel sheets rub against his bared legs, now being in his boxers and a t-shirt of Dean, that wore away the smell of him to Sam's disappointment. Sam tossed and turned in bed throughout the hours of the night, unable to settle and fall asleep. He kept staring at Dean's back wondering if he was really asleep.  


Sam would often take moments like this to remember times he'd been able to lay in bed with Dean, even if their father was away and another bed was open for Sam to sleep in, he could curl into him and Dean would lulled him back to sleep with soft words and the light touch of his hands in his hair or rubbing circles against his back. Sam could never think about those nights without thinking of the one night Sam knew he was dreaming of Dean, reaching under his shorts to grab at his cock and say the dirtiest things while jerking him off, and woke to have the sides of Dean's shirt in the fists of his hands, nails noticeable trying to digging into him through his shirt when he started to let go, with Dean's leg in between his, Dean's knees right against his crotch, with an obvious hard bulge still resting onto Dean's knee. Sam knew what his dream was, what he had been doing, and when Sam looked up at Dean to see his eyes wide open, his hands nervously holding harder into Sam's shirt, he knew Dean didn't miss it.  


Sam was going to sputter out anything he could think of to explain the incident, but when Sam was going to shift himself upward he moved one hand too far down Dean's side and was going to push off of Dean's thigh to help him get up. Sam froze his movements, his hand resting against something unmistakeable hard, and caught Dean's eyes flutter shut. Sam experimentally add pressure against it, letting his palm move up and down the lengths of him, and Dean let out a noise Sam had never heard or expected to hear from Dean, the smallest of whines being cut off when Sam bucked his hips up rubbing into Dean's knee. Dean's eyes opened, wide and scared, looking down at Sam. His hands were grabbing tighter against Sam's shirt, almost pulling at him. Dean whined out, “Sam...” looking as though he may just start to shake his head, but stopped when Sam didn't think twice about dragging himself up by Dean's shirt to rut head into Dean's neck and take a deep breathe of Dean scented air and slowly move his hips to start a pace of rubbing his cock into Dean's thigh.  


“Dean...” Sam gasped out at every move against Dean's thigh, blowing it out against Dean's ear, feeling a shudder go through him, and Dean would release a soft sigh and take in a noticeable shaky breath. Sam unconsciously continued the movements of his palm, being egged on by the buck of Dean's hips shifted up to try and catch Sam's hand and push against it, each press moving in tune with Sam's thrusts. Dean was gritting his teeth, trying to catch every noise, and Sam moved to give light kisses against Dean's neck, nudging Dean's head to open up his neck falling willingly to the side, Sam brought his kisses up to Dean's ear and whispered to him without a second thought, “Dean, please, I wanna hear you.” Dean let his mouth fall open at that with a long groan escaping from him. “Sammy, god, I-”  


Sam moved back to look at Dean to finish his sentence, knowing full well the look he was giving meant he regretted letting anything slip out. “Dean, tell me,” Sam whined out, hearing Dean release a breathe when he went to drag his teeth along his neck. “Sam, I know it's so fucked up, but I've really wanted this,” Dean said, looking resigned and as if he was unable to look at Sam. Sam had stared at Dean while he wasn't looking back at him, become scared of this never happening again and decided then to take advantage of this moment if this was going to be the other chance he got to do this. Sam rolled himself over and up onto Dean, resting against his thighs. Dean was looking with a surprised expression up at Sam, hesitantly putting his hands onto Sam's hips. At the small touch of Dean's hand Sam moved forward, enough to be an inch from Dean's lips and stared at him for a moment, then crashed their lips together moving sloppily and fast.  


Sam felt a something tighten and twist in his stomach when Dean moved his hands up to push back lightly against Sam's shoulders. At the scared expression Dean must have seen he quickly cupped both his cheeks before saying, “Whoa, whoa, Sam, just go slow, alright? Let me... let me show you.” Dean flicked his gaze to Sam's lips and gave his lips a light sweep of his tongue before pulling Sam in to lay a light peck against his lips before moving to look back up at him. “This is okay, right Sam?” Sam didn't respond, he just moved both hands to curl his fingers into Dean's, still pressed to his cheeks, and moved forward to leave a light kiss just as Dean had. Their light kisses turned into a slow move of their lips dragging the kiss along. Sam groaned into Dean's mouth when he took Sam's lip into his mouth to suck onto and bite lightly before pulling back. Sam had moved his hand during the kiss to unbutton Dean's jeans, that he frequently slept in. Dean was keeping his gaze locked on Sam's hand as he pulled his zipper down and slipped his hand inside his boxers.  


Dean groaned and let his head fall onto the pillow behind him at the warmth of Sam's bare hand against his cock. Sam started a slow caress up and down Dean's length, trying to keep a memory of the hard feel of him and the wet slick of pre-come against his hand as he brushed his thumb along the tip of him. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's skinny waist and pulled him in tight as he lifted himself up to kiss up Sam's neck, taking time to suck a bruise into his skin, making it to Sam's lips and giving him long drawn out kisses causing a wet noise with every shift to take in the others lip. Sam caught every moan Dean let out at the feel of Sam stroking him in their kisses, feeling it rolling through him. Sam gasped into their kiss, separating for a moment, when Dean started to fumble with pulling up Sam's shirt, his hands running along his stomach pushing it up yet unwilling to pull away from his lips, before Sam then broke away and quickly brought it over his head and threw it in the corner of the room in one move. Before Sam could turn back to Dean and kiss him again, Dean was leaving wet kisses along his chest and moving to run his tongue along Sam's nipple, sucking on the nub for a moment before moving to the other, causing Sam to tremble in Dean's tight grasp that now seemed to hold him.  


Sam wanted to feel their bare chests touch, everything, just bare skin pressed together, but lost all train of thought when Dean's hands moved underneath the waistband of Sam's shorts and held onto his bare hips before lifting him enough to roll Sam onto his back. Dean was a dark shadow over him now and their faces felt closer than before. Sam realized each breathe was harsh and his heart was beating fast, Dean had to have heard it. Dean crushed their mouths together, cursing each time they separated to take a short breathe. Sam tried to copy Dean's motions trying to slow Dean down enough to catch his lip to suck and nibble on it that would get a sultry groan from Dean each time.  
“Sammy... God I need to feel you, can I... Please can I take these off?”  


Dean sounded unusually unsure and it was so foreign to Sam, Dean being insecure in anyway. Dean had his fingers hooked in Sam's waistband and he instantly was nodding his head fast saying, “Yes Dean, God yes.” Sam lifted his hips so Dean could, excruciatingly slow, pull his shorts and boxers down past Sam's hips, so he could settle his now bare ass against the mattress, and then Dean shimmed back on his knees enough to pull them the rest of the way, throwing them in the direction of Sam's shirt. Dean saw the pink rising all over Sam's naked body, his cheeks becoming a bright red, with the way Dean hovered over him and continued looking over every inch of him.  


“You're so beautiful Sam,” Dean said in such a soft voice that Sam lifted himself enough to press a kiss to Dean's soft pink lips. Sam moved his hands to pull Dean's jeans and boxers down just to his thighs and returned to stroking him, watching his hand, barely stretching around the width of Dean, moving up and down, taking in every noise that came from Dean at the action. Sam questioned for a second, looking at his hard cock resting on his stomach, what Dean would feel like against him and satisfied his curiosity by pulling Dean just a little by his hips and moving both hands to put them against each other. Sam experimentally rose his hips up to rub against Dean's cock with his own pushing up through the two hands he had wrapping together and around each other.  


Dean was a whimpering cursing mess at each move of Sam's hips. His hands were trembling trying to hold his weight up and Dean hesitantly put his above Sam's as he was stroking them down to the base of their cocks and, with ease, curled his hand around them both, moving his hand up along with the movement of Sam's two before pulling back to spit into his palm and return to continue the motions. They both groaned at the new wet slide of their hands and they kept moving at a rhythmic pace till Dean stopped Sam's upstroke, causing a confused and desperate look to be cast towards him before Dean positioned himself to spit down onto both their cocks. Sam opened his hands to move them both up to catch Dean spit causing a perfect slide of their hands. Dean let his hips fuck up into their combined tight grasp, Dean's fist providing the perfect pressure and twist at the tip of their dicks and Sam's hands squeeze around their shaft. Dean thought the best part was the dragging of Sam's cock against his every time one of them bucked their hips up, struggling to keep up the motions of their hands along with the need to move their hips.  


Sam was laying in bed, hard in his boxers, at the thought of when he was younger coming all over his chest, watching as his spunk dripped over Dean's fist still moving over him as he writhed underneath Dean, the slick of Sam's come and the tightening grasp around his cock causing Dean to move his hand fast as he started to come over Sam chest, spurting long white strands up to his nipple. Sam had felt the warm of some landing against his chin and the scared expression on Dean's face as he started to come out of it warned Sam a string of guilt filled apologies were soon to come. Before Dean could even start talking Sam moved a hand up to swipe his thumb along the come on his chin, keeping eye contact on Dean, and taking the drop into his mouth, making an audible moan as he tasted him.  


Sam still can remember the salty taste if he thinks back hard enough. He never usually think farther past that moment, but with what he was considering doing, looking at Dean's back in the dark and palming at his hard cock through his boxer now sporting a wet spot where the tip of his cock was dripping pre-come, he went to keeping thinking things through. He thought of how after Dean practically ran to the bathroom and locked himself in for a few minutes, leaving Sam confused and covered his drying come, but it was only a moment later that he emerged from the bathroom with a wet rag, and a sick look when he saw Sam where he left him. He'd cleaned up his chest and help each of his legs back into his boxers and shorts, even putting Sam's shirt over his head. Dean even moved the blanket over him and whispered, “Go to bed now, Sammy,” before leaving a kiss to his forehead. He was about to turn around and walk to the other side of the bed before he turned back to Sam connecting their eyes as he spoke. “That's the only time this happens Sam, you can't tell anyone.”  


Sam had just nodded that night. He only felt sick after he heard Dean say that. Sam had to think through if he could see Dean's face like that again, if he could take the possibility of reliving that. At the thought of reliving the start of that night at all Sam thought it was worth it, maybe it could be different this night. So Sam got up out of his bed, throwing his sheets over his legs. The bed groaned at his feet going over the bed to rest on the shaggy carpet. Sam stopped to see if Dean would shift or show any sign of beginning awake, but Dean was abnormally still and quiet, even the breathes Dean was letting out sounded forced and rushed. Sam took that as his answer, but continued moving, resting a hand onto Dean's shoulder and giving a light shake Sam asked, “Dean? Are you awake?”  


Dean had laid in bed with his eyes open most of the night, thinking about what had happened earlier, even when he shut his eyes it felt as if his body was still awake, just unable of falling asleep. Dean would've jumped at the hand resting on his shoulder, but he'd heard Sam's bed creak and Dean tensed to feel the shake Sam was about to give him. Dean just sighed and responded to him, “Yeah Sammy.” Sam pull his hand back and started to stumble over his words which had Dean turning in bed to glance at his in the dark of the room. “Dean I- I know I'm too old for this now, I just- I had a nightmare and I, well, can I sleep in bed with you?” Dean sighed before giving his answer, thinking his choices over. Dean could tell Sam no, say he is too old for this, but even Dean knew waking from a nightmare, even sleeping, would be easier with Sam next to him and Dean could say yes. He remembered all the times they'd shared a bed as they grew up, all the times Sam had groan as if he was stuck in a nightmare until he would start moving his hips against Dean. Dean thought of all the times that happened to Sam, just thinking he was growing up and starting to have wet dreams over girls now just like he had until he'd moaned out his name. Dean never thought he could get so hard, he'd had to shift out of Sam's tight little legs and finish himself in the bathroom to the thoughts of how Sam had just came in his pants humping Dean's leg with his name on his tongue. All the times this had happened nightly and Dean thought most about the one time Sam had woken up. Dean kept that moment hidden deep for any time along he'd get to dig into it, in the shower maybe, letting the water wash over him, pretending the hand around his dick is Sam's.  


Dean told him that was the only time that would happen and hoped he would forget about it, but Dean knew better, it was all he could think about, of course Sam wouldn't just forget it. He secretly knew he didn't want him to forget it.  


“Yeah Sam, come on,” Dean answered, finally choosing a decision, lifting the sheet to let Sam slip underneath them. Sam curled the covers over his shoulder, getting comfortable shifting into the mattress. Dean stared at Sam's back for a moment questioning if he should turn over and try to sleep before Sam flipped over and caught Dean's eyes. “Do you...mind?” Sam started. He clarified his question by wrapping a hand over Dean's waist and moving closer. Sam was staring up at his with his usual puppy dog eyes and when Sam lifted his head Dean moved his arm to lay underneath him making it so Sam could rest his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean was able to reach his arm around Sam and unconsciously started to massage circles into his back with his fingers, stopping occasionally to reach up and twirl a strand of Sam's hair in between two fingers. Sam was letting out each breathe into Dean's neck and every inhale same took was filled with the smell of Dean. Sam wished he could always lay with Dean, he always wished that.  


With every exhale Sam made Dean tried to hide his shudders. He started to feel himself becoming hard in his jeans, that he didn't bother taking off, and hoped Sam's arm would stay high enough on his waist that he wouldn't notice. Of course the second Dean thinks this Sam starts to move forward to press his body against Dean's. Sam looked back up at Dean who was looking right back at him, knowing he felt how hard he was right up against him. Dean wasn't sure he expected Sam to roll his hips into him, causing his eyes to roll back, but when he thought about it the recent string of scenarios and the bulge Sam was sporting showed Sam's plan was evidently clear. Dean felt stupid he didn't notice it earlier. Sam was thrusting into Dean's hip like he used to in his sleep, but now staring up at Dean with desperation in his eyes. All Dean could feel was the pleasure through him as each move Sam made rubbed his cock into Sam's hip.  


At the groan that Dean couldn't hold back Sam pushed on his toes to move up the bed enough to catch Dean's lips. Dean just moaned louder as the wet kisses continued and deepened to their tongues sliding together. Dean felt he forgot what Sam's lips felt like and tried to desperately remember the night he got to kiss him, but Dean never knew the feel of Sam's tongue against his, running along every inch of his mouth. It shot warmth all over him spreading through his stomach and he could feel his cock twitch at the hard grabbed of Sam's hand at the back of his neck, taking control of the deep open mouthed kiss. Sam was shifted so his forearm was resting at the side of Dean's head and their hips were positioned so every thrust would push their cocks together. They continued drying humping and groaning into their kiss until the separated with the rough pull of Sam's hand in Dean's short hair. Dean gave a desperate whine at the lose of contact and was looking up at the smirk growing on Sam's lips with lust blown eyes, his pupils covering up most of the green.  


“You like that Dean? You want me to be rough with you?”  


Dean didn't think twice about his question or the snarky comment he felt it deserved when Sam gave a rough thrust of his hips and Dean was nodding his head furiously. Sam let go of his hair and before Dean could throw himself back up into Sam's mouth he was standing by the edge of the bed.  


“Take everything off. _Now_ ,” Sam practically growled at him, Dean's dick twitching at the almost possessive tone in his voice. Dean was scrambling at his clothes, wanting to practically tear them off. He threw his shirt off easily but fumbled with the button on his jeans before pulling those and his boxers down, lifting his hips off the bed and lifting his legs to slide them off the rest of the way, throwing them towards his shirt. When Dean looked back up at Sam, he just gave an appreciative hum. Sam was palming at his cock through his boxers just staring at Dean naked laying back on his elbows on the mattress. Dean questioned for a moment how he had gotten here, but Sam then took his shirt off in a quick motion stilling his thoughts. His eyes were glued to Sam's cock after he let his boxers fall to the ground, kicking them from around his ankles, and started to stroke himself, keeping his eyes racking over Dean's body. Dean instinctively went to grab his dick and then went to match his motions with Sam's, stilling to give a rough grab at the base of his cock when Sam started to kneel at the end of the bed scooting closer to Dean in between his legs.  


Dean leaned back as Sam started to lean over him, his hand resting by Dean's head. At the soft brush of their cocks together Sam took them both in his hand and leaned in enough to say in Dean's ear, “Remember this Dean? I do. I think about it all the time, especially when I'm getting off. Do you Dean?” Sam had his fist tight around the tips of their cocks and was fucking up into his hand, dragging his dick along Dean's. Dean had just had his jaw hang wide open before shutting his eyes and groaning at the squeeze of Sam's hand. Dean eyes opened when Sam pulled back onto his knees and gave Dean's hair a hard tug, pulling Dean's head to the side, and Sam gave a hard bite to Dean's neck, leaving a line of red teeth marks behind. “I asked you a question Dean. Do you think about this when you're getting off, huh?” Sam loosened his grasp as he felt Dean try to nod and asked, “When? When do you do it Dean?”  


“When I'm in the shower, I-I think about the hand on my cock being yours,” Dean whined out with the returning tug of Sam's hand in his hair. Sam gifted him with a long stroke of his cock, twisting at the tip and a lick to the bite he previously left him. “That's a good boy,” Sam cooed seeing Dean shudder at his words, he continued, “Didn't know you'd be so submissive Dean. You always call me a little boy, always call me Sammy like I'm a kid, but now you are my good submissive boy isn't that right Dean?” Dean just groaned in response and Sam proved his point with another tug to his hair, biting on Dean's earlobe and growling into his ear, “Tell me Dean. Tell what you are.”  


Dean let out a desperate whine and Sam pulled back when he tried to lift his hips up into Sam's. Dean gave a frustrated groan before pleading to Sam, “Yes, Sam. I'm your good boy,” another tug to his hair caused Dean to quickly fix himself, “Ahh, Sam I'm your good submissive boy, please Sam, I'll be your good boy, I swear.” Sam had a smug smile stuck on his face as he release Dean's hair to bite at Dean's lips and give his hard kisses. Sam loved how red Dean's mouth was when he pulled back and let the thought cross of how he wanted to come all over those plush lips and held onto it for later, he had some other plans for now. “That's right, Dean. You will be good, cause if you don't you won't get your present,” Sam emphasized what he meant by moving his hands under Dean's ass and lifting him lightly to thrust his hips pushing his cock past Dean's balls and against his hole. Just like Sam had hoped Dean shuddered and groaned realizing what he meant and replied whimpering out, “I'll be good, Sam, please.”  


Dean lifted his hips and started to move his ass against Sam's cock and at the moan Sam let out he said, in his softest most seductive voice that Sam thought he could never hear enough of, “Tell me what you want Sam, I'll give you whatever you want. I'll be your good submissive boy.” Sam was unconsciously moving with Dean's hips and as Sam opened his eyes he tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke. “You know what I want Dean. I want you on all fours with that ass of yours in the air and watch you fuck back against my fingers, I want to see you push back and take every inch of my cock. I'm going to hold your arms back and grab a fistful of your hair as I fuck into you.” Dean was starting to visible tremble and moved back, taking Dean by the hips, and started to flip him over. Dean willingly rolled and put himself of all four, looking over his shoulder, hoping Sam will come through on his promises.  


Dean watched as Sam leaned forward and his cock laying heavy against Dean's hole as he moved to put three fingers against Dean lips. “Use that pretty mouth of yours to get these wet for me,” Sam huffed into Dean's ear, making it clear his use for them as he used his knees to push Dean's legs farther apart. As Dean made the most sinful wet noises sucking onto Sam's fingers, Sam kept thinking about that suction against his cock and decided he would need to make a list of all the things he'd save for them to do later. It would most likely be a long list. Sam pulled his spit soaked fingers out of Dean's mouth and rubbed them against Dean's hole as he purred, “Good boy, doing just what I tell you to Dean, doing so good.”  


Dean was moving his ass back against each push of his wet fingers till Sam gave in to let on breach his hole, curving and pushing as far as it would go inside him. Sam let it rest there a moment before pulling it back just to push it roughly back in. After repeating the motion a few more times Sam pulled out to line up a second finger along with the first, still dripping with Dean's spit, and pushed the both in as far as they could go. Sam wiggling them inside Dean for a moment and stilled them where they were curved as Dean gasped and added more pressure and moving over that same spot inside him, taking that as being Dean's prostate at the way Dean was whimpering and trying to get his hips to push back into Sam's fingers each time he pulled back. Dean whined when Sam pulled both fingers out, but he quickly lined up all three wet finger to his entrance for the last time and let Dean fuck himself on them.  


Dean was writhing and whining every time he took all three into him, them curved perfectly to hit Dean's prostate with every buck backwards. Dean's back was curved and Sam ran his hand down it, slowing Dean down and easing his finger out of him. Dean whimpered at how empty he felt before shivering at the feel of Sam's spit running down his hole and to his balls. Sam spit into his hand and quickly rubbing it onto his dick, squeeze the base of it before lining up to Dean's hole and easing the tip inside. Sam stopped moving to steady himself at the warmth and tight the clenching of Dean's hole against his cock and he felt Dean start to move himself back to take more of Sam's dick and Sam rested his hands on Dean's hips to eased him onto the last of it and letting Dean adjust for a moment. Dean felt so unusually filled up and as odd as he thought he felt when he thought how it was _Sam_ filling him up he _really_ wanted to keep moving. He could feel Sam's cock throbbing and twitching inside him, he could feel his heartbeat. Dean felt hot all over and gave a frustrated groan to signal Sam to move right the fuck now.  


Sam dug his nails into Dean's hips and pulled him back to only have the tip of Sam's cock inside him just to thrust back into him hard. Dean whined and Sam saw his hands taking the sheets into his fists. Sam gave a few last thrusts before grabbing onto Dean's hair and pulling his head back, lifting him slightly from the bed. “I want you to fuck yourself on my cock now Dean,” Sam growled into Dean's ear and let him go to rest a hand on Dean's lower back and one on his side. Dean groaned as he pushed back onto Sam's cock feeling Sam's hips against his ass and whined feeling Sam's dick brushing against his prostate as he pulled back and bucked back to take Sam again and feel pressure against the same spot inside him. Dean started to fuck back faster and harder, the only sounds in the room being their rough pants and the slap of skin.  


Dean started to clench around Sam and he grabbed onto Dean's hips hard, burying into him. Sam moved quick to pull both Dean's hands out from under him and put both wrists in his one hand and grabbing onto Dean's hair with his other hand. Sam's hands grasped tighter where they were as he pulled back to fuck into Dean again. Dean whimpered and as Sam's pace started to quicken Dean barely sobbed out, “Sam... Oh fuck...” Sam was holding Dean up by the tight hold of Dean's hair and began fucking harder into Dean, pushing him up with the force of each thrust. Dean's head would be pounding against the headboard of the motel, like it was against the wall, if his hand weren't holding onto his hair. The sounds Dean was making became uncontrollable and Dean was desperately and unsuccessfully trying to push his hips back. Sam kept moving faster into Dean and with two hard deep thrusts he groaned out, “Dean...” and let go off his wrist, Dean obediently keeping them rested over each other on his back, and reach around to grab onto Dean's cock, needing to only give two stroke along with his last thrusts to have Dean's hole spasming around his cock and Dean coming all over the sheet beneath him shouting out Sam's name, his hips trying to move in circles with Sam's cock still buried deep inside him. Sam bit into Dean's neck and Dean felt Sam's cock twitch and his hot come fill the inside of him and start to drip out going down to his balls and Sam reached his hand to wipe some up and rub along Dean's twitching cock along with Dean's come dribbling down the side of his dick. Sam eased out of Dean and watched as his come oozed out of Dean's hole, clenching at empty air, before Sam knelt to lick up Dean's hole and clean the come dripping from him.  


Dean's legs were shaking and he was shivering at the feel of Sam's tongue digging inside him, licking his own come for Dean. Dean let out a sigh at the feel of Sam leaving soft kisses up his back and moving to kiss the bite mark against Dean's neck. Dean felt Sam hum against his skin and Sam said fondly, “I hope that mark stays there. I'll have to make a new one once it goes away though.” Dean hummed back at his words and started to roll onto his back. Sam stared down at him and Dean lifted his chin. Sam caught the hint and leaned to leave a long sweet kiss onto Dean's lips and they both gave happy sighs and Sam rolled from off Dean and curled back into him. Sam nuzzled his face into the short hairs by Dean's neck and drifted off with his hands around Dean's waist.


	4. Like This Always

“Fuck...” Dean cursed at the light that was streaming in through the thin curtains. “Sam, we've got to either move to a motel that actually has curtains that do their job or get some-” Dean stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fully opened and he felt the warm body underneath his hands. It was Sam's bare chest. Dean was facing Sam with his hands on his pectorals. Sam's hands were wrapped around him, one under his head and the other pulling him in tight by his back closer into him. Dean's eyes widen and although every instinct told him to panic, pull away, the light squeeze of Sam's arms had him resting his head back onto Sam's bicep and stare up at Sam till his eyes started to flutter open.  


“Mornin' Jerk,” Dean didn't question holding his lips back from twitching up into a smile. “We've got to get some different curtains,” Sam grumbled, moving his arm to lay over his eyes and shadowing the light that was previously cast onto Dean's face. “I know, I was just saying that, Bitch,” Dean kept the panic out of his voice and had his usual fond tone as he spoke, rewarded with the pleased smile he retrieved from Sam. Dean felt the slight brush of Sam's fingers at the back of his head, toying with some of the hairs there, and didn't repress the shiver that came although Sam's forearms was warm and pressing into his cheek and temple. Whenever Dean would be in a situation where he most likely would be drunk and had, in a post orgasm stupor, fallen asleep in bed with the person he'd slept with for that night he'd be up in seconds, hopefully before they had woken up, and was already slipping into his jeans and heading back to where him and Sam were staying at the time to find Sam curled into the sub-par motel blankets with a small smile gracing his cheeks as he slept, which would easily take the guilt of a pointless fuck and disappearing on another countless stranger. This time it was Sam though. This was the only time he felt he didn't want to get up and rush out the door. He wanted to lay against Sam's arm, even curl into him and feel the heat radiate off of him.  


“You alright Dean?” Sam said, starting to scrape his fingers against Dean's scalp as he ran them through his short hair. Dean hummed at the constant pleasant feeling of Sam's fingers and responded, deciding, by the warm feeling encasing him and settling in his gut at every small touch of Sam, to just be honest with him, “I'm really alright, this just, this isn't weird right? I mean, like, it's weird that it's so not weird.” Of course at Dean's words Sam rumbled out a deep chuckle that Dean felt vibrate through his chest, that instead of making Dean feel embarrassed caused more of a smile on him, knowing that Sam understood even though his poor wording. “Yeah Dean, I guess it is. Do you, think I could...?” Dean didn't need Sam to finish to get what he was asking. Dean was already moving his eyes along Sam's face to read his expressions and was letting them drift from Sam's trusting hazel eyes with flecks of gold down to his thin pink lips and unconsciously Dean dragged his tongue along his own, looking back into Sam's eyes questioningly and feeling as though he was unable to make the first move, just as he had always felt with Sam.  


Sam could read every flicker of change in Dean's face and was staring intently, able to watch each move of his eyes and he lost his train of thought when he caught Dean's tongue slowly glide across his plush lips. He pulled his arm back enough so it was his palm resting against Dean's cheek and moved his thumb along his freckled cheekbones before giving in to the urge to brush it against Dean's lips. Dean's eyes closed for a moment at the slow moves of Sam's thumb against his wet lips and they opened as Sam's dragged for a moment longer against his bottom lips, pulling it down slightly before putting his hand to the back of Dean's neck, holding him with a sure grasp, and moved the short inch between them to connect their lips. At the small move Sam made Dean tilted his head up just as Sam reached his lips and they touched lightly. For a moment they just held there, feeling the warmth of each others puckered lips, before starting a slow movement. Their lips flowed together and they took turns to suck onto the others and slowed when one would stop to leave a small bite or graze of teeth for a second longer before continuing their kiss.  


It felt like time slowed, the only thing being their lips together and the wet warm of it, before Sam pulled back with a hand on his cheek and his arm around Dean's shoulder, pressing Dean into his bare chest. Sam let out a hot breathe against Dean's lips before he spoke, and despite the warm feel of it and of Sam's embrace Dean couldn't repress a shudder, “I know it's surprising how it's not weird. I was worried about how waking up the next morning would be, but I knew how I felt and it just doesn't feel wrong. Like it doesn't feel like something to feel guilty about.” Dean felt warmth spread through his chest at Sam's words, knowing that is how he felt, but nerves flipped in his gut and twisted into a knot as Sam's eyes moved away from his, Dean's still followed each move they made, desperate to get them back to his and unconsciously moved his head down to try and catch his gaze as he always did. “I know you used to feel guilty about this, but even then I knew how I felt. I know you wanted me to forget about... everything, but I just kept wanting it to happen again. Every time I looked at you I knew I wanted everything to happen again and again. I just know I can't go back to that now.”  


At the small moment silence past through the room Sam felt the urge to pull away, let go of Dean, as though what he were to say next would be better without the close intimate distance. As he was about to let himself pull away, the silence causing the nerves in his stomach to be too much, Dean reached out, grabbing his hands as he started to move. “Sammy, you've gotta know I feel the same way.”  


“Well Dean, I don't. It's really hard to tell sometimes if any of this was just some fucked up version of taking care of me or doing anything for me,” Sam said gritting through his teeth with an uneasy aggravated tone. “You don't realize how little you actually show, I can't imagine how hard it would be for a stranger to read you, as if you would let them know anything about you, but I'm not some stranger or one night stand. You can tell me how you feel, how you've felt, I thought you knew you always could.”  


“Sam...” Dean said, defeated. “It's just hard for me. I've always felt the same about you, it just felt so fucked up. The way I always acted was cause of what I knew I felt for you. It was all so fucked up Sam.”  


“Dean, just talk to me about it. You know how I feel now, as if you couldn't have that night when we were younger.”  


“Sam, but you were so young, I knew that I wanted you, but... you were _so_ young. I couldn't _just_ know. I could have... I could have fucked with you somehow, made you think you wanted me. I couldn't believe anything I thought happened then. Hell even me at that age would be desperate to get off. The slightest touch would've made me lose it. I couldn't believe it, I kept thinking it was just my mind playing tricks with me, there was just no way you could have...”  


“God Dean, the point is, no, everything you may have thought was just in your head wasn't. I wanted you, I _always_ did. And no, it's not some fucked up thing you put into my head, it was just always like that. Come on, think about it Dean. Every time dad was gone, all the days he wasn't there and you were. Is it _really_ that much of a surprise to you? That you really just think I was just desperate to get off and fuckin' used you to do it? You can't be that oblivious Dean.”  


Dean gave a deep sigh and couldn't look up to meet Sam's eyes, but when Sam put his hand back against Dean's cheek he looked up at him surprise and confusion tainted in his green eyes. “Dean... even now, this is the best thing that could have happened. Just think back to last night, hell think back to when we were even younger. I always looked at you, I always thought about you, having you like I did last night.” Their eyes were soft and stuck at looking at each other. Sam really couldn't believe Dean could be in such denial over his feelings for him he would deny what was always right in front of him. “You know...” Sam trailed off, desperate to get off the subject of Dean's insecurities with how Sam so obviously always felt. “I would... think about you almost every time I was able to sneak into the bathroom or get off in the shower. When you first asked me if I ever did that before and tossed me one of your skin mags, I really tried to get off looking at those women, but Dean... I just _couldn't_. I always ended up coming think of you. Thinking about your hand on my dick. It was just deep set into me, I knew I wanted it before I even got it.”  


Dean tried to bury his face into Sam's palm and Sam felt Dean hum against it as he spoke. Sam reached his arm to push against Dean's hip, which Dean lifted just enough for Sam to slip his hand under and roll him lightly so that it was his other hip against the bed and Sam could press himself flush against Dean's back. Sam dragged the hand that was on Dean's cheek down from his neck to his chest and held him close, breathing in the smell of Dean and exhaling at the back of Dean's neck. Sam hummed against Dean at the shudders going through him at the hot breathe on his neck and he moved his hand up to push Dean's head to the side enough to collect Dean's lips against his and kiss him with the hope to show him how bad he's always wanted this, to be able to do this freely. Dean moaned into the kiss and with the wet separation of it Sam bit Dean's neck and he rolled his head to the side, leaving more room for Sam to trail wet kisses and licks over the hard bites he was giving. Sparks went through Dean's spine as Sam's free hand went to run along Dean's back, from in between his muscular shoulder blades to the curve of his back down to his lower back and resting there.  


They had just been wearing boxers because of the previous night and Sam was grateful when the first woke up, seeing that Dean would have really freaked out if they were completely naked, but now he was disdainfully pulling at the back of Dean's boxers, wishing he could tear them off of his and kiss his way down Dean's freckled back, seeing the wet trail he left behind, down to his ass and kiss each splatter of freckles along there that he could. Count how many he could get to before Dean was shaking with anticipation and begging to stop teasing him, but Sam knew he could worship every inch of Dean and enjoy each second. Dean's body was made for it.  


Sam had his hand against Dean's hip, his other resting along the arch of Dean's back, and he was pushing Dean back into every roll of his hips. He knew Dean could feel how aroused he was just thinking back to all the times he'd think about Dean, all the things he thought about doing. “You feel that Dean?” He gave another buck of his hips into Dean's ass, just two thin layers of cotton between them. “That's just from thinking about what you do to me. I would lose it when we were younger, you'd just stroll around after showering like you weren't fuckin' gorgeous and irresistible all wet, drops of water rolling down every inch of you. I wanted to smell the hotel soap on you and get soaked pressing against you. Sometimes I'd think about pulling that towel off you and just sucking you right there, have those drops of water falling onto my face and against my hair.”  


Sam could tell Dean was gritting his teeth to keep the whines from coming out. Sam could see where a hand was taking the sheets into a fist and Dean's other resting against the front of his boxers, the thrusts Sam gave causing him to push up into it without needing to even move his hand to rub against his cock. “God Sam, I would have lost it. Probably blown my load right there. I'd get hard just feeling your eyes on me. I hated it, I'd just get out of the shower after getting off thinking I could control myself around you now, just to get hard again. With just your eyes running along my body. Drove me nuts Sam,” Dean let out in a breathy voice, resting his hand back against Sam's shoulder, his mouth hanging open with each move of his hips.  


“You know, Dean, I once saw you in the shower. I felt so fucked up thinking how bad I wished I could see you behind the shower curtain, but I could still see the outline of you,” Sam paused to make quick use of both his hand to pull Dean's boxers off and by the way Dean was pushing his boxers hastily down his hips and lifted his knees to get them off, chucking them across the room, his words were reliving any absurd idea that Sam didn't want him as much as Dean did. Dean's cock bobbed up to rest against his stomach. He had a wet spot against him where his cock was dripping onto himself. Sam ran his fingers through the mess, playing with the trail of hair there, as he continued. “You always left the damn bathroom door open when you showered, I told myself it was just the way we lived, a one bathroom lifestyle. So I got the nerves to go into the bathroom while you showered, all ready with an excuse that I had to pee, but you didn't even say anything. It was like you didn't even notice with the water running around you, but I saw you. Your hand moving on your cock even while I was standing right there.” Sam made sure with every few moves of his fingers, lightly going back and forth and feeling Dean's stomach flutter at the gentle caress, he'd graze the head of Dean's dick, stopping to tease him every so often by rubbing his thumb along the tip. “Probably stood there for minutes before I went to lay in bed and touch myself, I fingered myself then Dean,” Sam panted out into Dean's ear, continuing his motions on Dean's stomach, lifting his hips as he used his other hand to tug his boxers to his knees and position himself so that every buck of his hips pushed the head of his cock against Dean's hole. Sam knew Dean could feel the thick drops of pre-come that started to run down his dick. Dean was still a little slick from the night before, but Sam still moved his hand to catch some of spit and rub his palm against Dean's opening, tempted to press a finger in, but pulled his hand back deciding to get a grip of the back of Dean's neck. Sam slotted his dick right in between Dean's cheeks and continued his movements as he spoke, keeping his fingers around the back of Dean's neck, his thumb, wet with a little spit, rubbing along a vein showing and felt Dean's rapid pulse. “I was convinced this was the time you'd catch me and I came all over myself thinking about how you'd react. How I hoped you would fuck me right there. I even thought about how you might even punish me like dad used to tell you to. Spank me right there. I thought about it so much. I used to lay in your bed while I did it hoping you would catch me and spank me red for getting come on your bed, for making everything smell like me.”  


“God Sam, I used to think how much I hated spanking you. It was like you purposely broke shit and got in trouble so I'd have to do it,” Dean huffed out, trying to move his hips along with Sam's and catch every sweet drag of Sam's cock. “And god, at first I thought I hated it cause I'd have to hurt you, I never wanted to do that, but after the first time I realized I hated it because of the way you'd wiggle in my lap and almost rub against me. It got me so hard, I felt so messed up. I tried to tell myself there was no way you liked it, why would you purposefully get in trouble, but god I got off on it, I kept thinking every time you just might like it. God Sammy, the way that red little ass of yours would shift against me, I swear you were trying to rub yourself against me.”  


Dean gasped as Sam moved his hand through Dean's short hairs and gave a little tug. Sam growled against Dean's neck as he spoke and continued his thrusts, keeping a possessive hand around the front of Dean, wrapping lightly around his neck and feeling each breathe and the beat of his heart there, and the hard grasp of Dean's hair and pulling the fistful to ease each thrust into a perfect slide between his cheeks. “I was Dean. I was so surprised you didn't catch the little yelps I made when I came in my pants. You'd always make them out to be little screams of pain and go on a rampage of sorry's, when you'd really just gave me a mind numbing orgasm. It started to become hard to find things to get me in trouble. I remember thinking what it would be like having you over my lap, red everywhere, rutting against me. I would come so hard on that thought alone, all the things I would say to you.”  


“Sammy, god, please,” Dean moved a hand to grip his cock and groan out with relief as he did so and moved his other to squeeze Sam's ass and pull him in as close as he could get. As much as Sam loved Dean's nails biting into him, Dean was being awfully impatient. Sam let out a tssk and went to swat Dean's hands away, causing a frustrated whine from him which if he weren't so turned on gave away he'd punch Sam if he didn't want to get off so badly and Dean had an idea of where Sam wanted to take this and he wanted to disobey enough to get there. “Now Dean, we've got plenty of time. Don't be so impatient. You'll touch yourself when I tell you to,” Sam commanded in a husky tone. Dean really tried not to smirk and keep a stubborn tone to himself as he said, “Fuck you Sam,” and returned his hand to his dick and bucked back into Sam, in hopes to keep up a facade of wanting Sam to continue and brush off his disobedience.  


Sam smirked, Dean had to know how easy he was to read, but he'd give him exactly what he wanted and anyway he did misbehave. “Now Dean, are you gonna be a stubborn boy on me. You know you're a bad boy if you disobey.” Dean ignored his words, secretly heating up all over at them and needing to loosen his grip to not finish too soon, and continued fucking into his fist and rubbing back along Sam's cock. Sam's gave a deep sigh and pulled himself from Dean, giving a light push to his hips. Dean kept up his act and didn't move his hand from his dick and gave a frustrated groan he didn't have to force at the loss of contact. “Come on Dean. I think we know whose fault this is, should have listened to your baby brother,” Dean could hear the grin in his voice and knew he couldn't give in to his stubborn side that wanted to push him away and say he could do what he wants anyway, but he wanted what was coming _so_ bad.  


“I know you want this Dean,” Sam purred against Dean's ear. “No need to pretend to be a bad boy, I'll give you what you want.” Dean relaxed a bit and moved his hand off his cock to grab at the back of Sam's neck. Dean really did want his voice right in his ear telling him what to do, Dean was grateful how much Sam got him. He couldn't do this with anyone else, it could never be like what it would with Sam. “Now,” Sam spoke as he kicked the boxers from his knees and he pushed himself up, moving for his feet to hang over the end of the bed, “Come lay your pretty ass on my lap, I know you'll like it too much, but I'll punish you anyway, baby.” Dean turned onto his back at the sign of Sam moving and visibly shuddered at Sam's words. Sam never called him baby, but he could really get used to it. Dean wouldn't admit to how quickly he got on all fours and flung himself across Sam, resting his cock in between Sam's spread thighs. Sam had to take a deep breathe at the sight of Dean's freckled ass, wet from his spit and pre-come, out and on show for him. Dean's legs were spread wide and Sam could feel his inner thigh getting wet from Dean's cock brushing against him.  


“How many do you think you should get? Something so small, I think I'll give you 15, maybe the next time you do something really bad you'll get more, but we wouldn't want that now would we.”  


Sam kneaded Dean's cheeks, digging his nails in, before starting. One loud _smack_ echoed through the room, and at first Sam tensed at Dean noticeably grabbing the sheet and gritting his teeth, but Dean bucked his hips and started to rub into Sam a bit. So Sam thought it only appropriate to grab onto Dean's hair and growl at him to, “Stop rutting your cock against me or else I'll have to add another five,” before starting up a steady pace of _smack_ after _smack_ , stopping, to sooth the red hand prints disappearing, at ten. Dean was gritting his teeth so hard Sam was worried he'd start grinding them, like the small time he did that in his sleep. “Dean, stop hold back, I want to hear every noise from you as I finish these last few.” Dean almost bucked his hips again, needing to feel any sort of friction, but stopped himself before he got to feel Sam's thigh just to pull away again. He let his lips part and gave a frustrated growl at how badly he needed to get off, his ass felt like it was burning and it tingled at every touch Sam gave. Dean cock was dripping at the thought of his ass red and tingling as Sam fucked him, his hips hitting against him.  


Sam gave another _slap_ , drawing the last few out in between his words. “What are you thinking about that's got you moaning like that before I even spanked you, huh?” Another _smack_. “You thinking about how it'd feel with cock inside of you while I spanked you?” _Smack_. “I'd bet you would make the prettiest whimpers if I slapped your ass as I fucked into you, left my hand print all over your pretty ass.” _Slap_. “Would you like that, Dean? Huh? Tell me you want it.” _Smack_.  


Dean starting to push his hips back into Sam's hand to keep himself from rubbing into his thigh. When Sam smoothed his hand over his ass Dean whined at the sting and the sparkling of tingles that went up his spine. “Yeah, Sammy, please, I really want it, fuck me already please,” Dean was desperately panting into the sheets his face was buried in. “Alright baby, I'll give you what you need,” Sam soothed. He grabbed onto Dean hips, pulling him up onto his hands and knees, slipping out from underneath Dean, leaning on the back of his calves. Sam rubbed his finger on Dean's entrance and leans to rest his cheek against Dean's lower back and spit onto Dean's hole, rubbing his fingers in the lubrication. Sam pushed a finger in the breech Dean and curled it to press into his prostate and massaged the spot inside him causing Dean to arch his back and hike his hips up into the touch.  


“ _Sammmm_... Come on, you know I can take it, don't tease me,” Dean whimpered. Sam pulled his finger out, dragging a second longer on the spot inside him. Sam gave a tug of Dean's hair and a hard _smack_ as he spoke, seeing Dean's dick twitch as he slapped his ass cheek.  


“I'll go as slow or as fast as I want Dean, and you're just gonna have to take it.”  


Dean gave a frustrated whine and canted his hips up in hopes to coax Sam's fingers back. He gasped in a breathe as he felt the warm touch of Sam's lips on his lower back, leaving a wet trail as he moved his kisses lower. Dean leaned forward for his face to push into the mattress, his hips coming up closer to Sam, and Dean buried the noises he made, being blocked by the sheets, as Sam moved his lips to leave bite marks into both cheeks of his ass and licking over the marks. Dean was whimpering like a wounded puppy at the small licks Sam gave him and as he moved them over to his cheek, leaving a wet line, to kiss Dean's entrance. Dean moaned, and started to shake at the anticipation. Once Sam licked up from Dean's perineum to his lower back Dean was unintelligibly mumbling a string of pleas.  


“Please, Sam, I can't, just please.”  


“What is it, Dean? What do you need?”  


“Sam, come on, just,” Dean said groaning his frustrations.  


“You want me to eat you out? Lick all around that pink hole of yours? I bet I could have you coming all over yourself just on my tongue,” Sam said, giving a lick over his hole, satisfied at the shiver he gets from Dean. Sam ran his tongue along his rim and dipped it inside, pressing his face against him to get in as far as he could and wiggled it around inside Dean. He was whimpering into the sheet, his knuckles turning white with how hard he was grasping at them. Sam pushed a finger inside him along with his tongue, curling it again and repeating his motions earlier. Dean was thrusting his hips back into Sam's moves, fucking himself onto Sam's tongue and fingers. Sam stopped Dean with a hand to his hip as he pushed in a second finger and moved them in and out faster, twisting them and licking them along with Dean's rim creating an easy slide for a third finger to push along next to his tongue. Once Sam was satisfied with how wet Dean's entrance was and the desperate whines Dean was making, saying, “Sam, please fuck me already.”  


Sam gave a last kiss as he pulled his finger out, spitting into his palm and stroking his cock once to slick himself up before lining up to Dean's hole. Dean held himself still, holding onto the sheets, at the feel of the head of Sam's cock pressing into him trying to keep from bucking back to take in the rest of Sam. Sam held onto Dean's hips, digging in bruises with his fingers and half moons with each nail, sinking himself into Dean, taking deep breathes to hold himself back from moving immediately in the silky tight heat encasing him. Dean moved his hips forward, feeling pleasure sink into him with the burning stretch as Sam's cock eased out of him. Sam leaned forward, pressing his chest against Dean's back, putting his hands on the mattress at both side of Dean's head. Dean felt the press of Sam's lips against his back, moving up to kiss the side of his neck, as he pushed his hips forward till he was again encased in Dean.  


Dean moved himself forward and Sam did back creating a steady rhythm of their hips pressing together and separating to give the loud slap of skin as they came back together. Sam caught the whine Dean made at the hard smack of his hips and continued his relentless thrusts into Dean. Sam fucked into him hard laying a hard _slap_ onto Dean's ass, giving him another at the loud moan he gave. Sam groaned at the hand print on his ass, disappointed at it disappearing and giving another hard _slap_ as he thrust into him, satisfied at the shade of red returning.  


“You like that Dean?”  


“Yeah, _fuck_ , Sammy, your cock feels so good.” _Slap_! “ _Fuckkk_... That's it Sammy, fuck me baby boy, give it to me,” Dean rambled, whining in between his words when Sam thrust into him particularly hard.  


“Yeah, Dean, tell me how much you like my cock. Need it don't you? Tell me how you've always wanted this Dean,” Sam panted, as he pulled out and pushed in faster, biting Dean's neck and sucking a purple bruise next to the mark he'd left.  


“God Sam, you have no idea. Used to get off fucking myself on my fingers thinking about your cock. I heard you in the bathroom Sammy, knew you were fingering yourself,” Dean yelped out as Sam angled his hips to thrust up, hitting his prostate at every buck of his hips.  


“Yeah Dean, was hoping you would hear me, came thinking about you coming in there and getting me off.”  


“ _Fuck_ , I had my ear against the wall listening to you. I was pretending it was you pushing me against the wall and fucking me.”  


“ _Oh fuck_ , Dean, that is _so_ fuckin' hot,” Sam panted moving a hand to press Dean's face into the mattress. Sam thrust in as he reached around to curl his hand into a fist for Dean to fuck into. With each thrust Dean was pushed forward for his cock to rub pre-come against his hand, slicking its way. Sam was moaning at the feel of Dean in his hand and the desperate whines he was making. He felt Dean clenching up around him and he croaked out, “ _Oh Sammy_...” before coming, white dribbling over Sam's fist with Dean bucking his hips into the mess spilling over. Sam pushed Dean into his hand a few last times with each thrust deep into him and gave a loud groan coming inside him while digging a hard grip into his hips.  


Sam watched as he pulled out of Dean and the come inside started to ooze onto Dean's thigh. Dean shivered as he felt Sam lean in to leave kisses along his come covered hole, licking at it lightly.  


“God, Sam, that was so fuckin' good,” Dean sighed out. Sam kissed up his back, giving a last lick over his hole before laying next to Dean. He looked at him before tilting his chin up to catch Sam's lips. They gave each other short sweet kisses, pulling back for a moment each time to look at each other and smile before moving back in as if magnetize to their lips. With a last long kiss Sam pulled back and left kisses along Dean's neck, feeling Dean sigh as he moved his lips to kiss his chest and lay his head against it.  


“I've always wanted this Dean, like I've always loved you,” Sam paused to look up at Dean and kiss him again before continuing.  


“Like I've always been in love with you,” Dean's eyes widened from their half closed state and softened at Sam's words.  


“You know I feel the same, Sam. I've always loved you. Always been in love with you too. I'd do anything for you.”  


“Now we can just both have each other, like this always,” Sam smiled, shining up at Dean. He lifted a hand to run through Sam's hair and his eyes started to drift shut.  


“Yeah. Come on Sam, let's go shower, clean this mess up,” Dean sighed, not too excited about getting up and moving away from Sam.  


“You think we could just nap for a bit first?”  


“Yeah, that sounds good Sammy, lets just sleep,” Dean said with a smile, giving a small kiss to his forehead. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair as he let his eyes drift shut and soon began snoring lightly.


	5. Sam Gets A Present

Ever since they'd started messing around together any chance they had to sneak off to have quick make out sessions or fuck against the walls behind the school. Sam was going through everyday smiling just at the thought that he'd go home and get to roll around on the couch kissing Dean's pink lips and ignoring all the studying and homework he has to do. Always needing to have Dean push him back and tell him to start his school work, leaving a few lingering kisses and saying how he'll get rewarded once he does finish. Its actually been a great method of working, he really has motivation to get things done beside his secret desire to go to college. Lately Dean had been slipping in certain words though. Sam started to notice when he would pass Sam, staring at his text book trying to think about the line he's reading and not all about what Dean'll give him once he finishes, and he'd stop to brush his fingers through Sam's moppy hair and bend over so that his lips would be right against his ear and huff out, “What a good girl, Sammy.”  


At first Sam would laugh and elbow Dean, ignoring how scrambled he was and the tingling he felt all over. He'd blush every time and Dean would always point it out and comment, “Awh, my little girl getting worked up?” and he'd leave kisses along his cheeks and one long wet one against the little mole by his nose. Sam assumed it was just Dean being Dean, like how he'd call him Samantha and laugh, but it felt different than when he'd do it before and call him a girl. Now when Dean would come home from working at the gas station down the road, that gave them some extra cash besides what Dad would leave for them, Sam would be making dinner for them, sometimes leaning against the counter cleaning dishes while the burgers cooked or when he waited for something in the oven, and Dean would jokingly call out, “Honey, I'm home.” Sam would scoff at him each time, but he'd always blush and give a little yelp when Dean would walk over to him and give a small slap to his ass and whisper in his ear with a dark tone, “Smells good in here Samantha.”  


Sam didn't think much of it or do much about it, he honestly would get pretty hot over it and Dean must have noticed because Sam came home from school one day to find a little box all wrapped up with the name “Samantha” on it. Inside was three sets of panties which if Sam was honest were pretty and felt soft in his hands, he could only imagine what they'd feel like on him. There was a note behind them with Dean's scrawled handwriting reading, “Pick your favorite baby,” and Sam couldn't help the blush at reading the pet name he could hear in Dean's voice and just turned a darker red at reading, “I want you to wear these and only these for me.” Sam took in the little details of each pair, the feeling of each one. Sam decided his favorite were these pretty green ones that had blue lace around it with green silk around the groin and ass. The others were a pair of red lace ones that Sam was worried would be uncomfortable or itch, but did look pretty and the last was these black boy short type ones that was mainly a very see through lace with just a small stretch of silk around the crotch.  


Sam tried on each pair and took a look at himself in the mirror, he was embarrassed and blushing, but had to admit he felt good in them, they were soft and made him feel pretty. He knew Dean would love him in them. He felt a nervous flutter at how he'd always wear these, knowing Dean had bought them for him, to see him in them, and Dean would look at him and know he was wearing them. Sam thought the red lace ones looked prettiest on him, but the feel of the green and blue ones were the best. He decided to wear the red ones since he hoped when Dean got home from working today he'd have him show off his present. He slipped his jeans back on and went downstairs to work on what they'd eat for dinner tonight. Each move had the panties rubbing against him and he had to stop and take a deep breathe every few seconds to control himself. The feeling of his soft cock brushing against the lace gave this perfect friction and he wanted to hold off till Dean got home, so he had to make sure he didn't get hard just by the feel of them underneath his clothes and he definitely couldn't think about Dean or Dean seeing his red panties that night.  


For kicks Sam decided to grab the apron that was collecting dust in a drawer and tie it around his waist. He had to laugh, letting out his nerves a bit, thinking how he must look, the frills of the peach colored apron around him brushing against his calves. Sam decided to change into the tightest pair of shorts he had, and was disappointed they weren't tight enough to show off his ass in his panties, but decided it was good enough. He even felt a bit silly at picking out his red pair so it'd match his panties, he could practically hear Dean calling him a girl when he was digging through his dresser and throwing clothes around, laying out some to look at and try on. He even did turns in the mirror, trying to check out his own ass. Sam was making some chicken noodle soup. He decided the easiest and quickest meal was best. He hadn't wanted to spend too much time eating when the whole time he'd only be staring at Dean thinking about once they finished. Sam did take too long picking out what to wear too even though he didn't want to admit that.  


Sam was stirring the soup when he heard the key in the lock and the click of the door opening and closing. He straightened a bit and tried to breathe and calm his nerves, changing his stance so that he was leaning more on one foot, the other bent slightly and resting his palm against the counter and put his weight on it. He thought about straightening back up because of how girly his stance must look then shook it off and told himself it was appropriate and to not be so nervous. Sam absently stirred the soup that he knew was already hot and the burner was even off, but it gave him something to continuously do instead of face Dean. He heard the sound of Dean shucking off his boots and the usual yell of, “I'm home.” Sam took a deep breathe and tried to gather any and all confidence he had, cleared his throat, then called out, “I'm in the kitchen honey.” Dean's footsteps stopped for a moment then continued, becoming too light for Sam to track until Dean asked, “What's for dinner?” Sam could hear the smirk in his voice and the hairs at the back of his neck prickled at how close Dean was suddenly. Sam put the spoon on the counter and moved to lean back against it. He tried to stare Dean down and keep his look and tone dark and keep his nerves out of it. “Just some soup,” he responded.  


Dean took a step towards Sam, now just inches from him, and licked his lips before asking, “Did you get my present baby?” Sam knew Dean already knew the answer so Sam took his time and stared at Dean's tongue wetting his bottom lip. He locked onto Dean's eyes and easily drew them down to his lips as he dragged his tongue over his lips and brought his teeth out to nibble on them before quietly letting out,“Yeah,” and going back to biting his lower lip. Dean gave a low hum and eased in to give Sam a wet kiss. When Dean started to lean in for another Sam laid his palm against Dean's chest to stop him and gave a sly smirk as he spoke. “Let's not get distracted now, the soup will get cold.” Dean returned Sam's smirk with a full on grin that made Sam's knees feel weak. Sam knew he was an inch from giving in and thinking fuck the soup, he was already telling himself he wasn't that hungry anyway, but he had to distract himself from Dean and his pretty fucking face. He told himself had to show some restraint so he turned away to grab two bowls and he heard Dean open the silverware drawer and the slide of a chair against the wooden floors. Sam filled the bowls and took the empty chair across from Dean, leaving Dean's bowl in front of him and grabbing his spoon from him. They brushed fingers and kept eye contact and Sam had to settle himself when Dean gave a knowing smile and said, “Thanks sweetheart.”  


Sam placed his spoon into his soup and took a deep breathe as he turned to take off his apron and place it back into its drawer, folding it neatly as it was. Sam sat and ate in silence with Dean. He ignored how he knew they both were eating faster than normal, slurping down the leftover broth straight from the bowl and wiping off the drops falling down their chins to their necks. Sam stood and went to take Dean's empty bowl, moving the spoon to his and putting them on top of each other and heading towards the sink. As Sam started to wash the small amount of dishes in the sink, even putting on the rubber glove that sat there and were never used, Dean gave a small chuckle and he heard his footsteps drift away. Sam was able to focus on soap suds and each dish, even the song he hummed lightly and the pleasant feel of the panties. He was more than half way done when Dean was back, causing Sam to jump slightly along with letting out a small yelp as he felt Dean's arms curl around him and pulling his back against Dean's front. He set the last bowl he was washing down and gripped the edge of the sink when Dean purred into his ear, “You need some help baby?”  


Sam hadn't noticed that he'd pushed his hips almost instinctively back into Dean, rolling them slightly, and went to turn the water off, snapping the gloves off and putting them back where they were. Sam hummed and turned in Dean's arms, resting his palms against Dean's chest and responding with a light, “No, I'm all done.” Dean's hands were pressing into his lower back and massaging small circles underneath his shirt and Sam closed his eyes and hummed at the pleasant motion, pressing closer into Dean. Dean nudged his nose against Sam's jaw in a movement to tell him to ease his head to the side and he went in to leave kiss after warm kiss against Sam's neck, sucking and biting on hickies and red teeth marks. Sam rolled his head slightly and Dean pulled back to see his heavy lids and hear the quiet hum he made before speaking. “You gonna make it even?” Sam moved his head to expose the skin of the other side, open for him to mark up. Dean leaned in and let out a hot breathe against Sam's neck as he said, “Yeah baby,” and went to give matching purple marks and take his time to drag his teeth, stopping from his rough sucking to leave soft kiss.  


Sam felt his whole body tingling, vibrating with every touch Dean graced him with. He was wiggling his hips just to feel the sweet slide of his panties against his half hard cock and he let out a long whine when Dean's hands moved to his ass. He groped at each cheek with both hands as he bit into Sam's neck, the lace rubbing against him with every hard grab and press of hands. Sam dug his fingers through Dean's short hair and relished the moan he felt against his neck from Dean when his nails scraped against his scalp. Dean thumbed at the waistband of his shorts and Sam groaned when his fingers grazed his panties. Sam moved to grab Dean's wrists and pulled them back. Dean gave him a confused look and Sam just smiled at the nervous hint in Dean's expression and pressed a hand against Dean's stomach as he said, “Tell me if you like them,” then pulled back to easily slide his shorts off and step out of them.  


Sam felt too embarrassed to look at Dean and stared at the floor, turning almost as red as the panties, and he tried to stop from locking his hands together and covering the bulge of his cock. He was able to see the head of his cock poking out from the top of the panties, now hard just from the feel of Dean's gaze on him, and he couldn't hold back from covering himself with his hands. Sam tried to look up at Dean and was surprised at how red Dean was, he even had to clear his throat to get Dean to make eye contact with him. The embarrassed look Dean gave made Sam pull him hands back to his sides and feel a warmth spread through him at how fazed and flustered Dean looked. He gained enough confidence from that to bring a finger to play with the lacy waistband as he said, "You like 'em Dean?" Dean huffed and gave back a few unintelligible gurgled half words before clearing his throat and letting out a still raspy, "Fuck yeah."  


Dean stepped forward and rested his hands on Sam's hips, unable to look away from Sam's cock slightly hidden by the fabric and only looked back to Sam as he said, "Look how pretty my girl is, you look even better than I imagined." Sam's blush returned and he looked away from Dean's smug grin at what his words caused. Dean chuckled and moved his thumb to run against Sam's warm red cheek and said, "Is my baby girl getting embarrassed?" Sam felt really embarrassed at Dean's words especially with how hot it was getting him. He got unbelievably hard at the idea of being Dean's baby girl. Sam whined out, " _Deannn_ ," stretching his name and moving his hands to play with the hem of Dean's black shirt. Dean dragged his hands up Sam's back, his warm calloused palms running on his skin underneath his shirt as he said, "Now Sammy, no need to play innocent, I know my girls really naughty, isn't she?"  


Sam already felt dirty and a bit silly in his panties. He couldn't get himself to respond so he just tugged Dean's shirt and gave a little whine. Dean had a satisfied smile on his face, teeth showing with the hint of his tongue in between. Sam couldn't believe a few sentences and Dean had all the power back and now he was the flustered one. He glared at Dean and went in to kiss that cocky smile off his face. Sam gave Dean a long hot kiss, extending till Dean was starting to dig his nails into Sam's back and Sam could feel the hot press of Dean's hard cock through his jeans. Sam gave a small tug of Dean's hair, pulling him back from the kiss, admiring the wet shine of Sam's spit on Dean's lips, and bucked his covered cock against Dean's and gave a hard bite to his neck and Sam could feel the wet spot seeping through his jeans creating a small dark patch at the tip where Dean's cock was twitch and leaking at every drag of teeth Sam gave, each hickey left on his neck.  


Now Dean was the one that whined out, " _Sammyy_ ," and he took a moment to give a satisfied smile before moving his hand to lift Dean's shirt up, running his hands up Dean's sides as he did so. Dean lifted his arms and Sam eased the shirt over his head and made quick work of his own, crossing his arms to pull it over his head. He could feel Dean's hands running all over his skin before his shirt was even fully off. Dean was already working his tongue against Sam's nipple when Sam was freed from his top, catching the flick of Dean's tongue against the nub and seeing Dean easing to his knees. Sam was holding Dean's head against his chest as Dean started to suck hard, stopping to swirl his tongue and brush his thumb against his other nipple, playing with it between his thumb and pointer. Sam was a squirming mess, bucking up into Dean's chest, pre-come wetting his panties and leaving a trail against Dean's skin as he humped against him. Dean pulled away, continuing to rub his thumbs on Sam's nipples as he spoke, "You like me sucking on your tits, Sammy? Yeah, you like that?"  


Sam just groaned and pushed against Dean's head to bring him back to give experienced flicks of his tongue, but stopping to run it down Sam's stomach, dipping down the trail of hair to circling the head of his cock peeking just out of the red panties. Sam rested his hands on Dean's shoulder and tried to keep his eyes open and focused on Dean's. Dean could taste Sam on his tongue already and massaged his ass through the pretty panties, digging his fingers in and grabbing hard each time. " _Dean_ , stop teasing me," Sam whimpered as he watched Dean continue swirling around the tip of his cock, feeling Dean's hot breathe on him. "No, what if I like teasing you baby?" He gave a soft kiss to Sam's cock and stared up at him before running his tongue along the bulge showing through the panties, going up and down the length, enjoying the whines being pulled from Sam before stopping to continue, " _Hm_? I want to see you losing it, begging me. What is it you want so bad Sammy? _Huh_? Tell me. I'll give it to you."  


Sam let out a long groan, his head lolling back. Dean's voice alone was hot, but _this_. This was _so_ dirty, Dean on his knees in front of him giving small kisses and kitten licks to his covered cock. Sam felt like he was going to explode. "Dean, _god_ , I want that pretty mouth around my cock. Have you feel these panties brushing against you as I fuck that mouth." Sam was practically growling the words looking down at Dean's dark eyes, watching the smirk grow as he spoke. "Fuck yeah baby, anything my girl wants," Dean said, moving his fingers to the panties, pulling them down just enough to let Sam's cock out yet stay placed on Sam's thighs. Sam groaned in relief at the cool air on his dick and went to put his hands on the back of Dean's head, guiding him and watching every second as his lips went around the tip of his cock and Dean staying put, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, _waiting_ for Sam to move into the wet heat.  


" _Fuck_ ," Sam said as he moved his hips and his cock eased into Dean's mouth, his pink lips around the base of his dick. Sam groaned as Dean took all of it, his throat spasming a bit and his eyes watering before looking up at Sam, giving a little moan to tell him its okay to start moving. Sam held onto Dean by his short hairs and pulled Dean's head back slowly, keeping his eyes on Dean's, and enjoyed Dean sucking on the head before thrusting his hips forward. Dean gagged at the force and tried to keep his eyes locked on Sam as he pulled his hips away and fucked back in. Dean was pressing his palm against his jean covered cock as Sam kept up his motions, pulling back when Dean started to choke a bit and continuing when Dean sucked harder and moaned around his cock. Dean unbuttoned his jeans to slip a hand around his dick and give a hard squeeze to the base to keep from shooting in his underwear right then.  


Dean kept a hard grasp on his cock and held himself off as he kept his eyes on Sam, his face twisting in pleasure. Sam was trying so hard to keep his eyes open and when he felt close he pulled Dean off his cock with a wet pop and took a mental picture of Dean's red lips, his messy hair in Sam's rough grasp, and the line of spit going from his dick to Dean's lip. " _Fuck_ , you're so hot Dean," Sam panted, moving his hand to rest on Dean's cheek, his thumb running along his lower lip. Dean grinned and gave a small hum, leaving a kiss on Sam's thumb before standing on his bruised knees. He shucked his jeans off, stepping out of them and kicking them away before pushing up onto Sam, their cocks against each other. He ran his hands down Sam's sides, resting on his soft thighs and said, "Jump," curling his fingers around his thighs, starting to lift Sam as he gave a little leap and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, looping his hands around Dean's neck.  


" _Fuck_ ," Sam breathed into Dean's ear as his hands kneaded into Sam's ass and pulled his cheeks apart, the back of the panties now in the crack of his ass. Dean rubbed them against Sam's hole and Sam moaned, letting his head fall back as Dean's fingers circled his rim, Dean going to give a hard bite to Sam's exposed neck. Sam cradled Dean's head and tightened his legs on Dean's waist as Dean started to move them, walking the short distance to the small hallway and to the door of their room. Dean gave small licks and bites to Sam's neck as they moved and when Dean's knees touched the edge of their bed he held Sam's back and eased them both onto it, Dean hovering over Sam and Sam's legs still wrapped around his waist. The room was filled for a moment with just the sound of their wet kisses and the moans they made as they would rut against each other. Dean pulled back to leave a trail of kisses from Sam's neck down his chest to stomach.  


He kissed Sam's cock and moved to push Sam's thighs up. Sam went to hook his hands under his knees instantly and kept his head up trying to watch Dean, waiting in anticipation for the slightest touch. Dean ran his hands down Sam's thighs, moving up to give one bite to each and kiss lower and suck on the skin there. Dean chuckled when Sam gave a long frustrated groan and Dean slowly moved his finger along Sam's skin to slip the panties to the side a bit, purposely letting his knuckle brush Sam's hole as he did so. Dean hooked the undergarment over the finger of one hand and grabbed onto Sam's ass as he held them back. He moved to kiss Sam's ass cheek then held them apart to see Sam's hole. Dean looked up at Sam staring at him as he moved to leave a small kiss against it and Sam whimpered and tried to squirm his ass closer. Dean gave a dark chuckle against his hole and gave it a small lick before stopping to speak, breathing the words against Sam, "You want me to lick your pussy? Want me to eat you out baby girl?"  


Sam tried to just groan in response and move closer again, but Dean held onto his ass to keep him still. "Tell me Sammy," Dean commanded, gripping his ass cheeks harder. " _Fuck_ , _Dean_ ," Sam drew out, frustration strewn in his tone. "Please, _fuck_ , please eat me out Dean. Lick my pussy, _please_." It came out as a whine and Sam was red from face to chest, embarrassed at his dirty words and the tone of his voice. He tried to rush the words out and move a hand to his cock, getting a second to rub the wet lace against him before Dean pushed his hand away. "No, I'm gonna give you what you want, but my Sammy's gonna come just on my tongue. I want these panties to be soaked when I'm done with you. Wanna use your come to fuck you open with my fingers." Sam gave a desperate whimper and said a quiet, " _Please_ ," and then Dean went in, at first giving a few more kisses turning wetter and longer.  


Dean looked up at Sam and gave a long lick with the flat of his tongue and Sam's head fell back as he groaned. Dean pulled back to give a smack to Sam's cheek and Sam's head shot up with a glare shot down at Dean. "I want you to watch me while I eat you out Sam, keep your eyes on me or I'll stop," Dean said and gave a satisfied smirk at the jerky nod of Sam's head immediately after his words. Sam held on tight under his knees and kept his head up the best he could and watched as Dean gave another lick across his hole, this time keeping his eyes locked on Dean for the life of him. Dean flicked his tongue up and down on Sam's hole, circling his rim, before dipping in slightly and wiggling inside Sam. Dean had a hard grip of Sam's cheek, held him firmly apart, keeping the panties to the side. Dean still felt the brush of lace on his chin as he push his tongue as far as he could and groaned against Sam when he moaned and clenched around him.  


Dean pushed on Sam's thighs, lifting him up off the mattress to pull him off his tongue then let him fall back down, his tongue pushing its way back in. Dean tried to curve his tongue and move it around inside Sam as he kept lifting him. He sucked around his rim and wormed his tongue deeper, loving the moans and whimpers he pulled out of Sam. Dean pulled his tongue out and licked Sam's hole, sucking the rim at Sam's frustrated groan of loss, then gave a kiss before grabbing Sam's hips, hooking his hands in the panties and flipping Sam around with the grip. Sam let go of his knees at the push and rolled along with the press of Dean's hands, his head pushed into the pillow in front of him, now on his knees, his hands gripping the sheet next to him as Dean pulled his ass cheek apart and dove back in. Dean's tongue went in deeper with the new position and Sam groaned into the pillow, starting to twist his head to the side, trying to see Dean, catching a glimpse of Dean's face buried into his ass.  


Dean moved his tongue back a moment to say, "Sammy, be a good girl and hold your cheeks open for me." Sam obeyed, moving his hands to hold his ass cheeks apart along with holding his panties back, moaning at Dean's dirty mouth, his face now shoved more into the pillow. Dean placed his hands on Sam's ankles and before he pressed his tongue back into Sam's hole he said, "Fuck yourself on my tongue Sammy." Dean tried to wiggle his tongue and worm it deeper as Sam push back against Dean, whimpering and shaking with each thrust back onto Dean's tongue. Sam was panting and keeping up a steady movement of his hips, now whining out muffled cries against the pillow, "Dean, _please_ , I need to, _oh god_ , please, _Dean_."  


Dean was aching, his cock soaking his boxers. He pushed onto Sam's thigh and he gave way just as Dean wanted and with the small push fell forward, his stomach now pressed against the mattress, Sam canting his hips up in the air. Dean laid down so he could press his dick into the mattress, digging his tongue back into Sam, and started to rut against it, humping along with each thrust of Sam's hips. Sam pushed his cock into the mattress and his ass back on Dean's tongue, a continuous motion, the lace rubbing the perfect friction along with the pressure of the mattress. Sam couldn't take it anymore. Dean put his hands over Sam's still on his ass and kept up the motions, pulling Sam to him and pushing him back into the mattress, egging Sam on with moans and growls. " _Dean_ , I'm, _god_ , I'm so close," Sam whimpered. He tried to move his hips faster, pushing up with his knees and falling back down, failing with the shaking of his legs betraying him. Dean wrapped his hand over Sam's hips and took control at the frustrated noises Sam made. Dean wiggled his tongue inside and pulled Sam back, getting as deep as he could before pushing him into the mattress, continuing till he heard Sam's moans becoming higher and Sam tried to force out, " _Dean_ , I'm gonna, gonna-" and Dean pushed into Sam getting as deep as he could, Sam's cock twitching and spilling out come against the mattress, filling his red panties.  


Dean gave a happy groan and pulled his tongue out, flicking over his hole a few times despite the soreness of his jaw. He left a few soft kisses before rolling Sam over, taking in the sight of his wet belly, come coating the sheet and dripping down his dick and into his panties. " _Fuck_ , that was hot, look at my pretty girl," Dean said, dropping kisses along Sam's stomach, licking some come off. "Remember what I said Sammy?" Sam gave a little nod and despite how exhausted he felt the thought of Dean fingering him was enough to push away the sleepy haze he felt, his muscles relaxing, feeling as though he would melt into the mattress. Sam watch as Dean lifted the front of the lace panties and took two fingers, running over his softening cock, to scoop up what come he could get. Sam felt heavy and sated, but still moved his legs apart as he knew what Dean was going to do.  


Dean ran the two fingers across his spit soaked rim, biting his lower lip, he pressed them in slightly, looking back up to Sam. He eased in with Sam's come slicking the way and after getting to the second knuckle Dean leaned forward to spit on them, pulling out a bit and pushing back in to spread the light lubrication around. Sam moved his hands to his ass, reaching under to hold his inner thighs and steady their shaking. Dean scissored his fingers a moment before pushing them deeper. Sam lifted himself up, as much he could, to push his hips back, Dean's fingers pressing in deep and curving to push against Sam's prostate. At the whimper Sam let out Dean went to hold his hips still so he could spit on his fingers against then moved his hand to hold one of Sam's ankles and let Sam push himself onto Dean's fingers. Sam tried to push his hips so Dean's fingers hit that spot each time. "Look at you," Dean hummed. "So fuckin' desperate for it, aren't you baby?"  


Sam could feel his cock starting to fill, now half hard as Dean's fingers pressing right into his prostate as he fucked himself back on them, the burn satisfying him and feeling like it heated his whole body. " _Fuck_ ," Dean groaned, as he pushed on Sam's hip to press him down. "You can really take it can't you, _fuck yeah_." Dean pulled his fingers out, just the tips still inside him, and soaked the two along with a third and pressed back in. Sam moaned and bucked his hips up as Dean pushed his fingers deeper, searching for friction, rubbing his hardening cock against his panties. Sam rolled his hips and pushed towards Dean, whining when Dean pushed his fingers to the second knuckle, stopping and curving them, letting Sam adjust. Once Sam started to squirm, giving frustrated groans, Dean pulled his fingers back and pushed in deeper. "You like that Sammy? Does my baby girl like that? _Huh_?"  


"Fuck, _Dean_ ," Sam groaned, "I can't take it, I need you. _Now_." Dean hummed and kept moving his fingers in and out of Sam, holding Sam down by his hip. "Need my cock baby? Bet you can take it now. You're taking my fingers so good Sammy." Sam whimpered and tried to lift his hips up, to wiggle his hips farther, closer, to Dean, push back on his fingers, but Dean pressed onto his hips, moving his fingers, giving a last thrust into Sam before pulling them out. Sam whined out, " _Please_ ," and Dean leaned up to give Sam a long wet kiss then ask, "You ready Sammy?" Dean had his hands next to Sam's head, hovering over him. He bucked his hips and Sam moaned as Dean's cock ran along his wet hole. Dean moved his hips as he looked down at Sam, rubbing his dick between his cheeks. "I can take it Dean, _please_ ," Sam begged, pushing his hips back into each buck of Dean's.  


Dean pushed Sam's hair back and gave a kiss to his forehead, moving to leave one on his lips. He then spit into his palm and spread it along his dick, rubbing the tip against Sam's hole before pressing in. Sam gasped at the pressure, taking a deep breathe as Dean soothed him, running his fingers through his hair. Dean inched inside, moving deeper into the heat of Sam till his hips pressed against Sam's ass. Dean groaned, holding in place trying to control himself till Sam started to roll hips to get Dean to move. "Relax Sammy, I'm gonna make it so good for you baby," Dean said, pulling his hips back, thighs almost shaking with how tight Sam is, till just the tip of his cock was inside Sam then pushed back in. They both moaned, overwhelmed with the pressure.  


Sam lifted his hips and wrapped his legs around Dean, his ankles hooking together. Dean pulled out and thrust in, in and out again, creating a rhythm and biting Sam's neck as his head fell back to let out a moan. "God, Dean, you- _ahhh_!-feel so, _oh god_ , so good," Sam croaked out between thrusts. " _Fuck_ Sammy, your pussy feels so good baby. Doing so good Sam," Dean moaned out as he fucked into Sam's hole, holding Sam's hips and pushing him back onto his cock. "Dean, _fuck_ , I'm-" Sam cut off on a moan, throwing his head back and reaching to grasp onto the sheets. "Gonna come again baby? Come just on my cock Sammy," Dean panted against Sam's neck. "You feel so good Sam, love you baby. Love my Sammy," Dean whispered, putting his forehead to Sam's, thrusting into him, brushing his lips against Sam's. Dean held Sam's cheek and gave his last thrusts as he felt Sam digging his nails into Dean's back, then came inside Sam to the sound of him gasping and Sam's come warm against his stomach. Sam sighed around Dean's name, tilting to touch their lips together.  


"That was so good Sammy, you feel so good," Dean breathed, brushing his thumbs against Sam's cheek. "Dean...Your come feels good inside me," Sam panted, trying to level out his breathing. Dean kept over Sam, brushing his cheek and running his fingers through his hair, before Sam spoke up. "Love you too Dean," Sam said, smiling up at Dean, easing his legs down as Dean pulled out of him. "So good baby, bet you really scratched my back up," Dean chuckled, rolling over, putting his arms around Sam as he laid against Dean and held onto him. "Sorry," Sam said quietly. Dean laughed and gave Sam a long kiss, guiding Sam's head up to catch his lips, kissing Sam's forehead when he laid his head back onto Dean's shoulder. "Don't be sorry baby, bet I'll feel it for the next few days. Gonna need you need remark me once they're gone." Sam hummed, already drifting off and responded with a quiet, "Gladly."


End file.
